Fireheart
by spottyslope
Summary: A young girl in a small village in Garinthya has a gift. It is a rare type of wild magic known as the fire gift. What will happen to her when her village is destroyed by bandits? One Shot


A/N-I wrote this story for my English class. I don't know if it's any good but please give it a read and tell me what you think.

* * *

The darkness surrounded her, filling all of her senses. The clash of steel, the twang of bows, the stench of blood and the screams of the dying.

Alexia shivered and bit her fist to stop herself screaming. The bandits had attacked in the night and her parents had made her hide under the bed. She lay there now with nothing to do but hope that she wouldn't be found and wonder who was still alive, if anyone was at all.

It seemed like she had lay there for hours when finally silence fell. Hope filled her mind. '_Thank the gods_,' she thought, '_they're gone_.' Fearfully, she slipped out from under the bed and walked outside.

The sight that greeted her was not a pleasant one. Everyone she knew lay strewn on the ground, dead. There was her mother, an arrow in her back. Her father, over there, his belly cut. The entire village was there-from the old seer with a dagger in her heart, to little baby Sammy; his neck broken.

Grief had begun to flood into her heart when she heard the sound of hoof beats on the dusty earth. She looked up fearfully-the bandits were back. As she looked the grief was replaced by a torrent of red hot anger. These people had killed her family and friends and were now going to kill her too. She had to make them pay, she had no idea how, she just knew that she had to.

Flames burst from her hands and surrounded the bandits in an angry, vicious inferno. They died instantly and Alexia fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Alexia came round slowly and as her eyes flickered open, she found herself looking into the eyes of a strange man. She shrank against the ground. "Who are you?"

He bowed with a player's flourish. "I am Takkon Spellslinger. Who are you?" His eyes surveyed her and he saw a scared girl of about 15, with golden skin, pale brown hair and piercing green eyes. A scar stretched from her eyebrow down her cheek.

Seeing his eyes on her, Alexia examined him. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes. He wore worn travelling clothes. She looked past him and saw two horses that were obviously his-for her village had no horses, just and old pony-tied to a tree. "I'm Alexia. I don't have a last name." Her eyes filled with curiosity. "You said Spellslinger. Are you a mage?"

He bowed his head. "Yes. I studied at the Imperial University. Although I haven't been there in a long time."

"The Imperial University. Are you from Carthak?" She jumped up without giving him time to finish. "The bandits! The other villagers! What happened?"

"Calm down. I came across this village and I thought that everyone was dead. I removed the bodies and buried them. It was merely a simple spell."

"But the bandits! Why didn't they kill me?"

"I don't know. They were gone when I arrived here." He didn't mention the charred bodies that he had buried apart from the villagers. He didn't think she would take this news well. "And in answer to your earlier question, I'm not from Carthak. I'm from Garinthya actually."

She sighed. "Where are they buried?"

He pointed to a field on the outskirts of the village. "Over there." Silently Alexia brushed past him and walked to the graves. She sat down and began to cry.

Takkon still stood for a minute; watching her. Unnoticed by Alexia, flames danced around her head-brought out by the depth of her emotion. He walked over and sat down beside the sobbing girl, putting an arm around her shoulder. She flinched away for a moment and then relaxed into his hold, sobbing harder.

Hours later, Alexia's tears were gone-she had sobbed her heart out and could cry no more. The tears were gone but the grief stayed behind, burdening her heart. She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned as he spoke to her. "Alexia, you must be strong. Every person carries grief. It hurts at first-a fire eating at you soul-but that will pass. Soon it will be the fire from which you draw all your strength. Your family and friends wouldn't want you to be upset. You have survived-that fact itself is a gift from the Gods. Give thanks for this and live your life. Don't wallow in grief; never forget them, but move on all the same.

He watched as his words sank in and a little grief left her expression. It was then replaced with fear. "But where can I go? I know nothing of anyone or thing beyond this village but I can't stay here. What can I do?" Her voice and expression were panicked.

"You can come with me."

"Really? Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm headed for the Carthaki coast and from there to Tortall. But don't agree to anything yet. There are some things that you should know before you decide." He paused, sighed and then began his story. "I was born in Garinthya not far from here. I was found to have a strong gift and sent to the Imperial University in Carthak. Among my friends there was our very own Emperor Mage, who was then Crown Prince Ozorne; heir to the throne. When he became Emperor he changed. The power has gone to his head and he no longer has time for friends. Two years ago my friend Arram refused to work for Ozorne. He was imprisoned but he managed to escape. The last I heard he was in Tortall. I spoke against Ozorne and ever since I've been in hiding. I have to get out of Carthak before he finds me; it's a miracle he hasn't already. If I'm found I will die."

He finished and Alexia gazed at him in shock. "You didn't have to tell me this. Why did you?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair for you to agree to travel with me without knowing the truth. My life is in danger and travelling with me may endanger yours too."

Alexia stood. "I'll come. Thank you for letting me."

Takkon stood as well. "It's no problem. I'll be glad of the company. Have you any things you want to take?"

She shrugged. "Some spare clothes and my dagger I guess."

They set off and soon they were riding through the woods that bordered Garinthya and Carthak. They spent the ride talking and learning more about the other. They soon formed a close friendship and Takkon proceeded to teach Alexia and tell her stories. As they rode Alexia gazed around in wonder at the places she had never seen before.

It was a few days later and they were travelling through the dry plains of Labushe. It was days since they had seen another human being.

Suddenly, a band of four griffins swooped down towards them. Takkon threw up a shield around them as Alexia screamed. The scream brought forth fire from her hands. The elaborate flames sparked up and engulfed the griffins; burning then to a cinder. Alexia's eyes widened in shock and she fainted.

Alexia awoke and found herself tied to a horse in front of Takkon. She turned to face him and asked groggily. "How long was I out?"

A smile lit up his face. "You're up! You were out for about 2 hours. I thought we should keep moving."

Alexia frowned. "What happened? I remember the griffins attacking and then nothing. Did you kill them?"

Takkon sidestepped her question. "Don't worry. They're dead. Now, I reckon we have a few days left and then we should get to Thak's Gate." He sighed. "Normally I'd prefer to avoid the capital but it's the only place we can get the boat to Tortall."

Four days later they arrived at Thak's Gate. Alexia pulled her horse to a stop and gazed at the city in wonder. She had never imagined a place so big, with so many people. It was hundreds of times bigger than her little village. She could see from the packed slums, to the beautiful university and over the river to the magnificent palace. The whole city was alive with movement, noise and colour. It was awe inspiring.

She followed Takkon to an inn on the outskirts of the city. "We'll leave the horses here and head for the docks. Hopefully we can stay the night here and get a ship for tomorrow." He explained. They handed the horses to a hostler and walked into the inn. The innkeeper looked up as they entered. "G'day sir, miss. What can I do for yer?"

"Two rooms for the night please."

"Sure thing Sir. That'll be two nobles."

Takkon flipped two coins at him. "Thank you. We'll be back later." They left the inn and began to wander the busy streets, in the direction of the seafront. The streets were alive with colour and people of all races. Alexia shuddered as a line of slaves were led past them in chains.

Soon they reached the docks and Takkon managed to book their passage on a ship that was sailing for Tortall the next day. They then began to head back for the inn. Takkon then broke the silence that had settled between them since they had left the inn. Both of their gazes had been darting around-Alexia amazed and Takkon's wary. "Alexia, there's… something you should know."

She looked up at him curiously. "What?"

He sighed. "You're probably going to hate me for this but here goes. You have a gift. It's a type of wild magic-the fire gift. It's extremely rare but it means that strong emotion produces fire. You killed the bandits and the griffins with it."

Alexia stared at him in shock. She then slapped him and ran off yelling, "You're lying! You're lying! I hate you Takkon Spellslinger!" she ran blindly through the streets, somehow managing to find her way back to the inn. She sat in a dark corner; tears streaming down her face. At some point she fell asleep.

Her sleep was troubled as dreams plagued her. The dreams were true, and she realised that Takkon had told the truth-she had killed the bandits and the griffins. She awoke with a deep feeling of guilt washing over her. With a start she realised that a man was sitting watching her. He spoke. "Bad dream lass?"

She looked down. "More like bad memories."

He looked at her inquisitively. "What happened?"

"My friend told me something that I didn't want to hear and now I've realised that it was true. I ran away and now I don't know where he is."

"What's his name? Maybe I can help you find him."

"Takkon Spellslinger." His eyes widened in surprise as she continued, "I'm Alexia. Where's Takkon?!"

"Nice to meet you lass. I'm Jamie, Jamie Tanner." He paused, wondering how to tell her what he knew. "There's no easy way to say this but… Your friend was arrested yesterday. His execution is set for today."

Alexia began to cry and muttered to herself. "No. He can't die, he can't. It's all my fault."

Jamie watched warily as he thought he saw flames dance around her head. Tentatively, he hugged her. "Don't cry."

She sniffed and dried her eyes. "When and where is it? I have to do something." Her face hardened.

"It's at the university in and hour. Come on."

She stood. "Why are you helping me?"

"I've the sight. It told me to help you out. Besides, I know Takkon." Sadness clouded his face.

An hour later the two where hiding next to where the execution was to take place. Thankfully it was private so there would only be a few guards there. "So what's the plan?" Jamie hissed.

Alexia whispered back. "You get close, I take care of the guards, you get Takkon and then we run." Both froze as three guards led a pale Takkon out, obviously taunting him. Jamie slipped closer to them as Alexia watched angrily. AS Jamie got as close as he could she unleashed the flames and they consumed the two guards. Jamie grabbed Takkon and they ran. Alexia noticed with concern that Jamie was carrying Takkon because he had fainted.

They reached the ship and Jamie managed to buy passage. The ship set sail soon after they had boarded.

As they took Takkon below Alexia realised that they had left the horses behind. Right now, however, her concern was Takkon. They got him to a bed and managed to revive him. He stared in shock at Jamie. "What are you doing here cousin?"

Jamie grinned. "Saving your bacon."

He shook his head sadly. "The Emperor was taking no chances. My gift is drained and there's a death spell on me. I'm dying."

Alexia cried out. "No! You can't die, it's all my fault." She ran to him and hugged him tight.

He hugged her back. "No it isn't your fault. Now listen carefully, I don't have long. The key to your gift is your heart. Look inside yourself and you will learn all of its secrets." He smiled at her fondly and then turned to Jamie. "Farewell. The Black God comes near. Take care of her cousin." With that, he slipped away and the ship sailed on-to freedom.

* * *

A/N-Hope you liked it! Also, I was thinking about turniong it into a longer story, maybe make it be sometime in emperor mage or something. Please tell me whetwer you think I should.


End file.
